


And He's Blue

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Colors, M/M, Modern AU, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Ace hated that he couldn't see the color, it was everywhere to him being grey until he found his soulmate and it felt like a curse. An important color to him and the only way to ever view it is if he does one touch with the one he is destined to be with; which could be never.





	And He's Blue

My brothers and I always described that one color we couldn't see to each other. It was how we were, something along the lines of a curse and blessing placed over humanity. A means to find your soulmate easier later in life or even sooner. Most found it as a blessing because it was so much easier instead of wasting time with someone who wasn't compatible with you. People still did date on occasion, to have company until they found the one. But there were also the ones who never find their soulmate, not knowing of them. I heard it hurt when you haven't found your soulmate and they pass, a burst of the color that hinted everything, but never showed itself.

I was missing an important one, to me anyways, unlike my brothers. Sabo couldn't see orange, missing parts of the sunrise and sunsets. Then Luffy couldn't see purple, missing out on plums and the shades of flowers that Makino loved. Here I was, only being able to stare up at the light grey sky, wishing to see blue and hated the void it provided instead. I couldn't see the ocean either, or understand how it was such a calming color to others who saw it. Everything in my room avoided that color since I hated seeing it, knowing it was supposed to be different.

It bothered me that one thing I loved hearing about and couldn't see it for in all its beauty was that color basically. To see waves rolling in, but never knowing the blend with those white caps. It was like a pain in my chest that wouldn't ever go away and I slowly started to hate this stupid  _curse_  because I may never meet the one who is supposed to provide the wonders of it.

Makino talked of what it felt like when getting the color back, it's not urgent or rushed, but you notice as if it pools in from nowhere. Like water filling a glass and Luffy used to cheer about wanting to see her flowers one day that Shanks always gave her. Then Sabo would mention that he couldn't wait to see the sun when it sets and rises every day. I used to be enthusiastic too as a child, exclaiming I would go see the sea first. Now I hated to think about it and avoided going by the body of water because it was another ugly reminder. It was bad enough I couldn't get away from the sky.

Life went on, nothing ever changing for me as I hated my job even more as the days' past. I got a job as a janitor at a big corporate building, no one usually around late unless people were trying to meet deadline. The only reason I hated the days' there was because one side faced the ocean and I couldn't help but stop and stare most nights. Some of the suits would talk with me, being cool people, and I had caught a glimpse of every brother Thatch pointed out. They weren't related and I found out that they thought me as one as well. Whitebeard encouraged being called Pops because he liked my spunk and was already referring to me as a son. It took some time to get used to, even Marco complained about it on occasions since he didn't want their father pushing something on me. Not acting as he was denying me, but he apologized on occasions when Pops got rowdy.

Tonight, was like any other night, cleaning up and dumping trash into my bigger can. It was an easy job and I really do love it, it just upsets me getting to part of the building. I moved out of an office, saving the wall with the ocean view for last. Going to the next and final room, I noticed it was still occupied and eyes flickered up at me, reminding me how he had blue eyes—Haruta mentioned it since they both did.

"Shouldn't you go home?" I asked out with an eyebrow raised, knowing the time when I usually get to the top floor.

"I will in a few minutes."

"How many times have you told yourself that?" I asked with a smile and moved to dump his trash. A chuckle was leaving him as he was writing some things down.

"Way too many times." He mentioned, making me laugh lightly as I moved over with a rag as I noticed the floor to ceiling windows have some smudges. "Sorry, Thatch was being nosey and trying to see where Izo went to get lunch." A snort left me as I had already heard the story, Thatch telling me when I came in, lingering around longer to talk with me. Apparently, he never found out since Izo didn't get any boardwalk food.

I rubbed at smudges and soon stopped as I stared out, the ocean being a pitch black, unlike the dark color I have been told, and I felt the clench in me. My head tilted away as I continued to wipe at the window with eyes more cast down before pulling away to get a different rag and cleaner for the coffee table in the small seating area.

"It's depressing, huh?" I peered over to him as he seemed to be taking a short break with an elbow on his desk and head in his hand.

"What?"

"Not seeing one color you so desire?" A frown was on me as I shifted to sit on the couch with a sigh. My eyes looked out the windows again and felt the longing there.

"Yeah…"

"I wish I could see all of fire." Marco mentioned, surprising me and I looked to him in questioning. "The color of fire trucks, part of Thatch's hair, this stupid pen." A hand lifted the red pen with fingers flickering it back and forth. I leaned back on the couch, with my bicep on the back cushion as I soon found myself looking outside with a grimace.

"The sky," I whispered and heard him shift lightly, "the ocean, my brother's favorite jacket, part of my bracelet, people's eyes, the calming color that puts people at peace…" I continued in a low tone and soon he was sitting next to me, but enough room as I shifted in my spot to rest my head back.

"I feel like the missing color you have is the worst." I gave him a look and he smirked lightly with a gaze in those medium grey eyes. A sigh left me as I noticed him fiddling with his pen and I reached over to grab it.

"I do admit, fire is nice to see." He let me have the object as I viewed the item, red vividly showing as a metallic kind.

"But so is the ocean." A swallow was pushed down as I let out a deep breath. "Thatch and Izo had it easy…" A snort left me at hearing that and we both found ourselves chuckling.

"I guess so…" I mention as I soon held the pen back over to him and shifted on the couch. "I really should finish up, and you really should go home." I got up with a hand grabbing the rag as I did a last wipe down on the wooden surface.

"Fine, fine…" The mutter left him and it made me chuckle as he moved to his desk. I moved to fix up cushions before putting my rag into a pocket on the bin. Pushing the can out, he voiced a noise and I stopped to look to him. A smile was on him as he came over with an envelope. "Almost forgot, Pops told me I had to hand out the invites, but I'm sure you have already been verbally told. It's for my birthday, and you know Pops won't have a problem letting you off for it." A chuckle left me as I grasped the invite and noticed my name written in calligraphy on it.

"Did you get it printed like that?"

"It's a hobby." I was surprised with eyebrows up and soon looked back to it.

"You are really good, Sabo would be jealous."

"Your brother writes Calligraphy?" Questioning was there with a hint of surprise since, from what Sabo told me, not many could do it. It took time and patience and  _lots_  of practice.

"Yeah, he wants to be a writer one day and was very interested in it." A nod of understanding was there and he smiled before I returned it whilst moving to put the invite in a pocket of my cargo shorts. "I'll be there."

"You haven't even viewed it for correct details."

"But I make it to everyone's birthday, no matter what." I comment with a slight pout and this snort left him as I noticed a spot on his purple button up shirt. "Oh, hey, you have a stain on your shirt." The body stiffened as he shifted to pull at his shirt and was trying to find the spot. I shifted to point it out with a finger tapping and he moved hands to tug the shirt away to see better. Fingers grazed mine as I noticed he found it, rubbing to it with a curse.

"Thanks." I looked up and I felt my chest flutter as I noticed his eyes. A bursting in me was there as I watched as if  _blue_  suddenly pooled over the grey. It was breathtaking to witness and I felt speechless as if it vividly brightened to me. "Ace?"

"I-It's nothing," I mention as I gave a hasty smile. "See you later! Go home!" I told him quickly, feeling panicked, and swiftly began pushing the trash bin out.

Moving down the hall with it, my heart was racing as I felt heat gather to cheeks and I swallowed the lump in my throat. Feet moved as I made it to the custodial closet and was moving things around, getting the trash in the chute. Rags went to their basket and I washed up before checking things over. Once everything was squared away, I clocked out whilst grabbing my light jacket and satchel.

I hoped Marco went home, so I could avoid him before he notices it too. It was a bit heavy on me, not sure how to take it, noticing the different shades of blue blossoming in my vision. A bit overwhelming, in all honesty, and the person to cause this all was Marco. Someone I have known for almost six months, never once touching him until that one graze. It was a bit sudden and I wasn't sure on what to do with the situation.

I pushed the elevator button, the elevator soon arriving, and I moved in. A jolt went through me as I was a bit startled when I noticed someone standing by the buttons. I turned to notice gleaming blue eyes staring to me with knowing. A shaky breath found me as he was leaning against the wall, briefcase in a hand with his suit jacket, and he reached to press the first-floor button. We stared to each other as the elevator closed to soon move and I couldn't get over his eyes. A smile flourished on his face, eyes half lidded to show affection towards me.

"You are my red."

_And he's my blue._


End file.
